


Home

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ark: Survival Evolved AU, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Character, Injured Vanitas, The Isle AU, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He hadn't remembered this place being home. but it most certainly felt more like home then anything else.
Relationships: Past Terra/Vanitas, Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: TerraVan Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267859
Kudos: 9





	Home

The first thing he noticed when he began to wake up, was that he was in so much pain he was sure he whimpered softly. Another thing was that he was laying on cold, hard, wet, rocky ground. Instead he was laying on a soft bed with several warm pelts under him and one rest just over his hips and legs. With another whimper, he slowly blinked, and soon realized that he could only see out of his right eye. It seemed the other was wrapped tightly with bandages, to tell the truth he wasn't shock by the eye injury. He winced as he tried to sit up, but gasped and cried out when a sharp, stabbing and burning pain shot up through his ribs.

Breathing heavily, Vanitas carefully laid back down, ignoring the sting of tears in his right eye. The male startled when he heard rushed footsteps before he felt hands on his abdomen and forehead. He knew they were saying something, but the ringing in his ears didn't really let him catch what the person was saying. He wasn't even sure how much time passed before the ringing started to die down and the owner of the voice could be heard clearly now. "Can you hear me now?" Came the soft and worried tone, Vanitas nodded slowly. "Okay, good. Just keep breathing, your ribs are cracked and that's why it hurts so much. But your okay, so is uh...so is your mount."

"H-Hypo is okay?" He asked, voice hoarse which caused him to wince. He coughed, gasping again at the pain in his sides. "D-damn it-"

"i know it hurts. We can give you something to numb the pain. But yes, Hypo is alright. He's resting right now as well. In fact he's the one who lead us to you, Vanitas."

At the mention of his name, the Raven looked up and finally saw the race of a young red headed female. She gave him a happy smile, though he could see sadness in those blue eyes. He didn't know her, but she knew him and by name. He would he lying if he said he wasn't suddenly feeling on edge. She must have noticed if the smile didn't turn into a sad frown.

"You really don't remember..." She whispered softly. She sighed and shook her head before the warm and gentle smile was back. "Well, we will worry about that later. For now, we just need to make sure that you are okay."

All Vanitas could do at the moment was nod. She didn't seem malicious, in fact she was sweet, soft toned and kind the entire two weeks he was stuck in the medical building. During that time he didn't have visitors, it was just her who tended to his wounds and would keep him updated on Hypo's condition. He would be lying if he said today he wasn't giddy or excited that he would he allowed to go outside and see his mount. The golden eyed male winced as Kairi, who had told him her name was just a few days ago; helped him sit up. He gave the red head a grateful smile as she handed his a loose fitting shirt.

"Shoes or no shoes?" Kairi asked looking down at him as he slowly pulled on the said loose fitting shirt. She laughed at the slight face he made, knowing he wasn't quite ready to lean down to slip them on, and he was never keen on letting her put his shoes on for him either. Kairi let out a laugh, shaking her head as she helped the raven up to his feet slowly. "No shoes it is then. Ready to see your friend?"

"More then ready. I was actually starting to get worried." He replied with a sheepish chuckle. Part of him believed that maybe Kairi had been lying to him about Hypo being okay, after all she wouldn't tell him much aside from 'hes okay, resting.' kind of statement. But then again, another part of him made her seem....familiar somehow. It was as if he had known her from somewhere, so he got fairly comfortable and confident around her easily and in no time flat as well. It was odd, the entire place looked and felt so familiar to him, but he could never quite recall what made it feel as such. For the time being, Vanitas shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind as he and the red headed female walked outside and made their way to the gated fields that she had told him about many times over the past few days here.

As they walked, the raven was a bit of on edge. Especially when other tribe members started to give odd looks and spoke in hushed whispers. He didn't fully understand why, Kairi was vague and said that he had more connections to this tribe and place then what he knew. He wanted to brush her off, but when she had first stated that he really didn't remember and put with the fact that she knew his name before he had even told her made him believe her just a little bit more. his thoughts and worries however were quickly pushed to the back of his mind when he decided to look back up. He couldn't help but smile as they got closer to the open field.

There he could see his mount, crouched down as several people seemed to be tending to some wounds his Rex still had. None of them seemed to bad or painful looking, but he could only imagine how bad they looked when they were both first found. Unless Hypo had been the one to bring them here, either way, in the moment the details didn't matter as he walked up to his mount. He couldn't help but laugh as the large Rex lifted his head and sniffed at the air, letting out a curt but 'friendly' call. Vanitas could never stay hidden when it came to his mount, his sense of smell was incredible. It was what had allowed them to find Xehanort that mutated Giganotosaurus, Terra and Ash. "Hey there big guy," Vanitas greeted as he reached up, when the creature lowered it's head, allowing the raven to pet it's jawline and lean against it. He had never actually gave thought to how much he would miss his mount should something happen to him. Before he saw that Giga with Xehanort, he had foolishly believed that Hypo was the largest predator. But clearly that was not the case. If he and Hypo survived he could only imagine that Xehanort and his own mount had as well.

"Vanitas?" A unfamiliar voice called. For a moment, the said raven didn't want to look up, after all he knew that by coming out here that Kairi was going to talk with him about how she knew him and also knew that she would be telling her friends about him finally being up and able to walk. So, reluctantly he looked up and instantly froze at the sight. He could hear a rumbling growl come from his mount, indicating that even he was upset at what he was seeing. Standing just a few paces away was another male who looked exactly like him. The only difference being instead of hair as black as night, it was a rich chocolate brown, instead of piercing gold colored eyes, he was met with a rich dark blue that could put any ocean to shame when compared. But aside from that, the other looked exactly like him. "It's...it's really you-"

"How do you know me? Why do you look exactly like me?" Vanitas cut in, glaring at the unfamiliar but oddly familiar face, only to receive a glare from the silver haired male standing behind him. Vanitas turned his attention to Kairi who looked calm about the entire thing. He could, or at least he hoped he could trust her to start talking. He watched as her eyes landed and locked with his, she nodded before taking in a breath and exhaling heavily. "What's going on? What is there that you aren't telling me?"

"Well, first things first why don't we sit down, it's going to be a long explanation." She offered, smiling at the group.

Needless to say, the explanation had indeed been long. Sora; the one who was identical in appearance to Vanitas was his twin brother. His younger twin, who he had apparently hidden somewhere in their home when the villa was raided by another tribe years ago. Vanitas and Sora had apparently been very close, the two were rarely seen without each other. Vanitas had known Riku and Kairi as well, the day Vanitas had been taken it was apparently like any other day they all spent together. However when evening fell, something was off none of the children knew but it seemed that the adults did. And from what Sora had explained he and Vanitas had been alone at their home when the raiders started, Vanitas having always been the quick thinker had hidden Sora under the wood floor boards of the house when someone suddenly broke through their door and took Vanitas kicking and screaming. Sora had explained how he was overwhelmed with fear, he couldn't move but he wanted to go after his twin, how despite that overwhelming desire he couldn't bring himself to move. He had stayed hidden under the wooden floors for three days before Demyx had found him and brought him out. It was then did Sora tell them what had happened to Vanitas. They had sent search parties, but every time they believed that they had a lead, they would come back home empty handed.

Eventually, they stopped searching. Which was logical, at least Vanitas believed so. Despite having been told all of that, Vanitas could only vaguely remember hiding Sora under the house. From there everything was static, he couldn't remember anything. The only thing he remembered was that at some point he was running through dense forest, hungry, hurting, /dying/ with Hypo at his side. Eventually he had collapsed and when he opened his eyes, he was met with Xehanort's face and the faces of other people who had been with the Tribe leader who had saved him that faithful day. He told the three how even his early days with the Seekers tribe was a haze as he was in recovery for a long time before his memory improved. Vanitas then told them of his life with that tribe, how it wasn't exactly a happy one, but it wasn't horrible. He told them about his friends Isa and Lea, he told them about Luxlord a man who taught him how to hunt and taking calculated risks where what lead to great hunts and even greater rewards.

He told them about how despite having been with that tribe for so long with his Mount the people in it did not trust him. They believed him to be a omen of sorts, that he was a curse, someone who was destined to bring doom and death on the tribe. He told them about the arranged marriage between Terra and himself. He told them how at first Terra wasn't happy, how he didn't want to marry him. Then he told them about how the more time they spent together, the closer they got and the more they understood each other. Then he told them about the day of the ceremony, he told them about how it was happy, it was warm, it seemed like everything was going right until suddenly everything erupted into chaos when Xehanort stabbed Eraqus, when suddenly there was a larger then normal, Mutated Giganotosaurus standing over the crowd before other members of the Seekers Tribe started attacking innocent people. Vanitas had found himself shaking as he told them this, found his own eyes filled with tears as he kept retelling the events of that day. He told them about Xehanort had used his sly ways to make it seem like this was the plan all along and that Vanitas knew when I reality he knew nothing about it.

He told them about how Terra's look of love and warmth went to shock and horror to hate and rage in those moments. He told them about how Vanitas had tried to convince him, to get him to believe when he said he knew nothing about anything that was happening. He told them of the words that Terra spoke to him, of the words saying that he was indeed some kind of monster, someone to not be trusted, a omen who would bring death upon his tribe and that of other tribes with his demonic mount. Vanitas for a moment found himself letting out a choked sob as he tried to fight back the sorrow he felt. He told them of how he had Lea and Isa along with Luxlord to gather any women, young and old as they could and keep them safe, he told them of how he and Hypo set out to find Terra and Xehanort. He told them of how when he found them, the only thing he could do was to send himself, Hypo, Xehanort and that Giga right off the cliff. And he did, he did so without so much as a second thought, he told them that the last thing he had saw before walking up in their healing house was Terra's expression of shock and horror as he fell.

From there, he could tell them nothing as pain filled cries escaped him. He couldn't tell them anything as the overwhelming sense of hurt and sorrow filled his entire being up he felt like a dam that could no longer hold back the waters that would threaten to destroy homes. He could however feel the arms of his twin wrapped around him tightly, squeezing so hard as if trying to physically hold him together. He for a moment had never felt so warm, so safe like did in that instant and he couldn't help but cling to his younger brother as he cried. He could faintly tell that Riku and Kairi had joined in as well, he felt Hypo's comforting rumbling as he pressed his head carefully and gently against the small group of tangled limbs. Vanitas wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that, but when pulled away the sun was high in the sky, people around the Villa still went about their daily lives. He sniffled as he wiped away the tears on his face. He jumped a bit when a hand cupped his face, gently encouraging him to look up.

And when he did, he was met with a smile so warm, so happy, so full of love that he couldn't possibly understand how Sora could have that much love and affection for someone he was separated from for so long. But he did, and Vanitas couldn't help but smile in return, he couldn't help but feel like for once in his life he belonged somewhere and the people believed he did as well.

"I-im back," Vanitas said with a chuckle.

Sora laughed softly, nodding. "Your Home."


End file.
